Deadly Turns
by Steelo
Summary: ON HIATUS His path of life was set in stone. Her past was a tragedy. There are no limits now and both have battles waiting to be fought. In order to survive, secrets must be revealed and they must come to one common goal...stay alive!
1. New Tides

**A/N: Well hello everyone I would just like to say that if you are reading this I hope that you enjoy. This is my first story and I'm a little hesitant about how people are going to feel so please be nice, anyway enough with my rambling time to get on with the story. **

**Summary: He was going to be a Death Eater, ready to kill and do what ever it took to please the dark lord. She was new, completely unknown and magically limitless. Hatred burned in his veins and the desire for revenge coursed through her heart. But what happens when life takes a deadly turn and puts both their lives on hold. **DM/Occ

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own new character, the plot and the whole Harry Potter series ( just kidding about the last part, if I really owned HP do you think I would still be here not writing for prophet)! **

**Chapter One: New Tides **

* * *

A glowing sun broke the horizon as a boy with platinum blonde hair stirred. It was his sixteenth birthday, and little did he know that this day would change his life.

"BANG"

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. He knew what this day was but was still unsure of whether he was ready for it.

"Get up boy!" yelled a voice from behind his door.

"Fine!" Draco grumbled with irritation. "I'll be out in a sec."

The voice didn't answer but Draco could here foots steps striding away from his door. He let out the breath of which he had been holding. Little did many people know but Draco's homelife was anything less than wonderful. Sure he had everything anyone could want but over the years life had become increasingly difficult.

Lucius Malfoy had made his life a living Hell. He had just gotten out of Azkaban on a bribe to Cornillius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Oh how Draco dispised this man but no one could surpass the hatred he felt for his father, if you could even call him that. Draco couldn't even begin to count the number of times Lucius had used the Crutatious curse on him. He could still feel the pain from the time his father found out he'd been bested in markes by a Mudblood.

'Better get going or I might be late for, wait oh ya nothing' he thought to himself bitterly. He dragged himself up and went to take a shower. As he looked in the mirror he didn't even know that man that stood in front of him. Scares covered most of his very well toned body.

'I have Lucius to thank for that' he thought maliciously to himself as he stepped in the shower.

* * *

Draco walked up to the door of the study and knocked.

"Come in." Draco reluctantly entered the room dreading what may come.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley to pick up my stuff for school," he said without emotion. His walls masking his emotions coming up almost instantaneously.

"Draco," Lucius drawled.

"Yes, father."

"I have been discussing your initiation,"

"And," Draco pressed.

"Oh, son we will discuss this later you have things to do and I wouldn't want to keep you longer than I must," Lucius said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Fine I'll be back later!" Draco spat.

As Draco stormed over to the fire place in the living room he couldn't help but be anxious about his initiation. It had been drilled into his head from the very beginning that he would join the dark lord's force but now that the time seemed closer than ever he was beginning to feel doubt. But ofcourse he would never reveal anything to anyone, he was a Malfoy and that meant he was to be strong emotions for the weak. Grabbing some Floo powder he threw it into the fire the flames instantly changing from their once orange colour to an emerald green.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted.

All of a sudden he found himself in the the parlor of the Leaky Cauldron without even a nod to the bartender he walked out of the bar and to the brick wall. He took out his wand and tapped the correct bricks then walked through entrance to Diagon Alley. His first stop was to Gringotts where he collected some money from the Malfoy vault. When he got out he went and bought his new robes and a new owl as a birthday present to himself.

He then began to head over to Flourish and Blotts. He was just about to step through the entrance when he heard something crash behind him. He whirled around and took in the site before him. There was a mess everywhere it looked as if someone had crash landed into one of the moveable cartes from which, by the looks of it had held potion ingredients. Just as he was about to go back into the shop he noticed something. It was a girl and she appeared to be in the middle of everything and was about to get squashed by another cart. Quickly Draco ran over and pushed the girl out of the way, landing on top of her. Once they were safely on the ground Draco checked to see if she was ok.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl looked up. She had a dark complection and dark brown, almost black eyes. In her hair she had extensions that were braided in with a dark red colour. She was wearing Muggle clothing, dark coloured jeans and black long sleeved top. She wasn't exactly thing but wasn't fat she had a muscular build.

"Hmm, oh ya I'm fine." she said.

"Well, what the hell do you think you were doing standing in the middle of the street like that you could have been killed," Draco spat angrily.

"Well excuse me but I didn't ask you to throw yourself on me!" she replied just as angry.

Draco was taken back by this response, normally people cowered in his presence.

"Whatever just don't stand there like an idiot next time and people won't need to save you." Draco huffed as he got up to walk away.

"Hey wait! Look I'm sorry it's just I'm a little paranoid!"

"A little?"

"Ok well maybe a little more than a little but what can I say it's been ruf."

"How so?"

"Don't worry about it anyway I was wondering could you help me out!"

"I thought I just did?" Draco asked in a sly voice.

"No, I mean with my school stuff you see I'm going to be a new student at Hogwarts and this is my first time in Diagon Alley."

"Really what year are you going into,"Draco asked silently hoping she would be in his.

"Sixth,"she said Draco gave an inner leap.

"Did you transfer from a different magic school like Beauxbatons or Durmstrang?"

"No, actually this will be the first time I've ever attended a school for magic,"the girl stated. Draco was astounded on the inside but didn't let it show.

"So how come your in sixth year?" he asked.

"Because I've gone through every other year's text books and found I was able to do everything also Headmaster Dumbledor said I would be in this year."

"Oh, ok then well where do you have to go?"Draco asked still astonished that this girl was in the same year as him.

"Well I just have to go to the book store."

"Ok well since I'm on my way there do you want to join me?"

"Ok sure, why not!"

"Oh and by the way my name's Draco Malfoy." Draco stated holding up his head arrogantly hoping it would have some effect on the girl. It didn't.

"My name's Pasebakhaenniut it means _the star that appears in the city_ in Egyptian." Shelaughed at the look on his face then added, "But you can call me Pase."

So they set off for Flourish and Blotts talking animatedly about everything from Quidditch ( which Draco had to explain) to their favorite places and that is how the rest of the day went until...

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my first chapter I hope everyone liked it and you don't flame me over to many mistakes ( it's my first time she begins to babble until her muse snaps her out of it) anyway please review ( reviews are greatly appreciated) and tell me if I should continue. **

_**Steelo**_


	2. Defiance

**A/N: Hello everyone I just want to say thankyou to my two wonderful reviewers, Nix 707 and Kristen Black. Thankyou guys so much for supporting me, your awesome!**

**I'd also like to make some corrections: my new character's name is actually _Pasebakhaenniut_ it means 'the star that appears in the city' in Egyptian. That is Pase's heritage. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own HP you need psychiatric help!**

**Chapter Two: Defiance**

_**Draco's POV**_

_I have really been enjoying my time with Pase. This is actually the first time I have ever enjoyed myself in the presence of a girl. I mean Pansy and the rest of the girls in my house are just annoying. _

"Hey Draco, want to get something to eat?" Pase asked.

"I would lik..."

Suddenly I felt this searing pain on my chest.

_I wonder what that could be... oh right it's that evil chain my father makes me wear incase he_ _needs to contact me!_

"I would like too but I need to be getting back home, Mother will be worried if I don't hurry! I hear myself saying as I wave good bye.

I reach the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron and Floo home. When I get there the first site I see is Lucius standing in the doorway waiting for me.

_Oh damn what the hell did I do now!_

"Draco, it's so nice of you to return." I hear Lucius drawl.

_Did I really have a choice?_

"What is it that you needed me for?" I ask hiding the irritation in my voice.

"Well we are going to meet his Lord tonight to discuss you initiation!

_Well it's about time._

"When do we leave," I say in a not concerned manner.

"Right now!"hisses Lucius.

_**Author's POV**_

It was dark when the two walked up to what looked to be an old abandoned shack in the middle of no where. Lucius went up to the doors, took out his wand and muttered something to the door. Almost instantly the doors opened.

Inside was not much better than it had been outside. The only difference was the dim lighting, from a candle and the lack of wind. Out of no where three Death Eaters came to speak to Lucius. For what seemed like hours, to Draco, they talked, finally Lucius motioned for Draco to follow.

They went down a dark hallway and into a room with a fire crackling in the grate.

"Lucius, glad to see you brought the boy," said a slithery voice.

"My Lord," Lucius began as he went to kneel and kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe. "It is wonderful to see you well."

As Draco saw this his face held a disgusted look. He couldn't believe that _his father_ the one who freaked out about pure bloodness was bowing down and kissing up to a _half _blood.

"I was wondering my Lord, if we could have my son's initiation during the summer after he has completed sixth year?" Lucius continued. Voldemort simply nodded and motioned for them to leave.

When Draco finally reached home he went straight up to his room to think. He began to question why he would want to end up like Lucius.

_I can't believe he actually kissed his robes. Voldemort wants everyone who is not a pureblood dead yet he's a half blood? Do I want to be marked for life having to take orders from a hypocrite?_

Just then Lucius walked into the room.

"Draco, what did you think?" he asked with a menacing look in his eyes.

"I think it was ridiculus!" Draco said daringly. "You practically laid down and let him stomp on you. If this is what life when I'm initiated is going to be like then you can take it and shove it up your...

"_Crucio_"

All too soon Draco was on the ground withering in pain. Finally after what felt like an eternity the pain stopped. Draco hadn't uttered a single word for the entire time, going by the motto '_emotions make you weak and Malfoy's are not weak_.'

"Tsk, tsk Draco you most definetly surprise me but in time you will come to see it's the better way in life." Lucius said in more of a command than a statement. Then he levitated Draco and threw him against the wall, making him shatter glass trinckets as he fell.

"Maybe you'll change your mind before it's time. I do hope so. But know this you will become a Death Eater whether by will or by force it's your choice." With that Lucius left leaving Draco behind unconscious in a heap of robes and blood.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the second chapter I hope everyone enjoyed it. I do greatly appreciate when people point out my mistakes because I've never been great at spelling ( I use a dictionary while writing since Word Pad doesn't have spell check). Anyway just so everyone knows the next chapter will be in Pase's POV.**

**Also I won't be updating will around the 18th of June because I am going away on a trip with my school. I will be gone the 13th - 16th. Well I hope everyone enjoys the warm weather bye!**

**Press the bluey-purpley button and leave your comments ( Steelo's muse Bun-Bun says in a supposed to be hypnotizing voice)**

_**Steelo **_


	3. A New Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is the 3rd chapter I hope you like it. Oh and just so there is no confusion I changed it so this chapter is basically in my ( the author's, I am going to say my pov from now on) POV. Well enjoy and tell what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to ( because I don't want to be here it is) anyway I DON'T own HP and for the millionth if you think I do then you need so _professional _help!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Day 

Going somewhere new always brings feelings of anticipation, reluctance and a bit of happiness. These were exactly Pase's feelings now.

Back where Pase came from she had never had trouble making friends. She had always been a social butterfly, the life of the party and fun to be around. But that was the past now she only put on the facade that she was happy. Smiling or laughing only when around people and when alone she would mostly where a look that could only be discribed as haunted. Although she was excellent at hiding her sorrow, if someone were to look closely at her they would notice but in this very harsh world no one cares.

The sun was just beginning to set as Pase made her way back to her house of which she owned. She went inside and was greeted by her white Egyptian cat Ahmose _(The moon is born) _then quietly made her dinner of steak and potatoes. When she finished she went and had a hot bath in which she welcomed since the climate in England was much different from that of Egypt.

When she finally got to her bed she found she couldn't sleep so she went out onto her balcony where she sat down on a patio chair with a blanket and Ahmose came and sat in her lap. She absentmindedly petted him all the while thoughts were running through her mind at a rapid speed. _What did I ever do to deserve what happened? Am I destined to be alone? _Thoughts like these passed through her head as she sat looking at the night sky only to drift to sleep.

The next day Pase rose early, for today was the day that she would be going to her new school. She left the balcony and went to have a hot shower. After she finished she went and put the things she bought yesturday into her trunk, then made sure Ahmose was in his cage. She then put on a pair of low rise jeans, a black spagetti strap tank top and some black sandals then left her house. She walked outside down her walkway and the sidewalk till she came to the main road and there she called to a taxi which took her to Kings Cross.

She had recieved her letter two weeks prior to this day and in it was her welcome letter, a list of supplies, a letter telling her that she was a Prefect of which she didn't have a clue as to what that was, a badge that had a "P" on it to accompany the letter and her ticket.

The ticket, which she now took out of her envelop, stated that she was to board on Platform 9 3/4. When she read this she did a double take but quickly walked off in the direction of platforms 9 and 10. She finally got there and noticed there was no Platform 9 3/4.

_Are these people a little loony or am I just not seeing proporly?_

All of a sudden she felt herself being basically thrown to the ground, for the second time in two days. She was about to get up to go and yell at the carless person when she heard a voice.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

Pase got up and looked around, standing there was a girl of about her height, with brown hair with easy soft curls and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, ya I'm fine I guess I just wasn't paying attention," Pase said kind of disorientedly (word? but you get my point and isn't it a nice word lol).

"So are you going anywhere specific?" The girl said eyeing her trunk and cat.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a Platform 9 and-" Pase quickly cut off in fear that this girl would think her crazy and she already had enough problems.

"Oh that's great! You must be looking for Platform 9 3/4!"

Pase let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank goodness, I'm not crazy!" she said as she did a little dance. The girl just laughed.

"No, no I thought that too when I first came but now I'm used to it. Here let's go on to the platform, find a compartment and we can talk. Oh and my name's Hermione." (as if you all didn't know) She said as she held out her hand.

"Pase," Pase said as she shook Hermione's hand.

So they got onto the platform, very enthusiastically on Pase's part, and were just about to board the train when Hermione heard someone yell her name. Two seconds later two boys and a girl came over and each hugged Hermione. One boy had red hair with blue eyes along with the girl, Pase guessed they were sibblings. The other boy had black hair that went everywhere, green eyes and a scar which had the shape of a lighting bolt ( guess who these guys are).

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" The boy with black hair asked.

"I'm fine and actually but I want you to meet someone!" Hermione said as she motioned towards Pase.

"This is Pase, Pase these are my friends Harry Potters, Ron Weasly and his sister Ginny Weasly."

Pase greeted them accordingly then they went to find compartmen. They soon realised that they had a lot in common seeing as Hermione and Pase both enjoyed reading, loved cats and strived for excellence. Pase also loved sports and listened intently as the boys explained Quidditch. Ginny had gone to join her 5th year friends while Pase explained her situation.

"Ya Headmaster Dumbledore said that it was alright for me to stay in the proper year."

Just as Pase had finished her explanation the compartment door swung open.

* * *

**A/N: That's the 3rd chapter hope you liked it and I'm curious can anyone guess who's at the door (lol). Anyway let me know what you think in a review you know if you liked it or not that type thing. **

**I'd just like to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**Kristen Black: Hey thanks for the reviewyou're great and yes I did have a great time!**

**Nix 707, PaDfOOt(lol), Rocket Rain: As usual my loyal friends thankyou so much for your support you guys are awesome!**

**Next chapter spoils: Confrontaions, friendships crumble, Pase sees Hogwarts!**

**R/R (I'd love if you did)**

_**Steelo **_


	4. So It Begins

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the 4th chapter hope you like it! Oh and I almost**

**forgot (no surprise there lol) reviewer responses are at the bottom, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: So It Begins

**Recap**

Just as Pase had finished her explanation the door swung open.

* * *

_PASE'S POV_

We all turned and looked to see who was at the door when a voice cried out from behind us. A red blurr swept past us and embraced the person at the door.

"Luna!" Ginny cried as she brought a new girl into the compartment. Luna sat down across from me in a dreamy looking state.

"Hello," she said as she to me after a few moments. "I'm Luna, you must be new!" I was startled I had thought as soon as this girl sat down that she looked spaced out.

"Yes I am, my name's Pase" I said. I wasn't feeling to comfortable being in the compartment, I mean who would be if they had some strange girl watching your every move, so I excused my self and left the compartment.

I was just walking through the middle of the train when something caught my eye. A flash of blonde hair and when I say blonde I mean really blonde. I knew who it was at once so I waved and he looked my way. But instead of even waving back he ignored me completly and I knew he had seen me. Then to make matters worse a girl that he had been sitting with turned around saw me, smirked and made a gesture that wasn't the nicest. I was mad, hold on scratch that, I was furious that I wanted to break something. So I walked away just a bit and droped to the floor and crawled back to their compartment door. I put my ear to the door so I could hear every word they said.

"Drakie, " said the girl I didn't like while the other people in the compartment snickered. "Who was that girl?"

"Which girl Pansy and please don't call me Drakie?" Draco drawled.

"The one in that we just saw in the corridor."

"Oh her... she um she's no one important" I was hurt when I heard theis but then again what did I expect. I sat there and listened for more as he continued.

"She's just some girl that's in love with me." That was the last straw I quickly stood up and opened the compartment door.

"Pase!" Draco cried as he saw me standing there.

"Just some girl who's in love with you eh?" I said furiously. "Malfoy you do know what this means right?" I sighed when he shook his head. "This means war!" I quickly left, slamming the compartment door behind me.

I went back to the compartment that I shared with my friends ,grabbed my school clothes and went to change. I finished, put the "Prefects" on my robes and then strode back to my compartment.

"You were made a Prefect ?" Hermione asked as soon as she noticed my bage.

"Yeah, Dumbledor said that I'll get sorted into a house and I'll be made a Prefect for them." She nodded in response and went back to her book, The Golden Compass.

Soon the train stopped and we all got off. On the platform Hermione took the lead and led us to some carriages which were from the looks of it horseless. I guessed they were pulled by magic unitl I got closer and saw these black winged things, they were so dark that they blended in with the night. It was raining so we went inside quickly.

"Ron what are those things that pull the carriages?" It was just Ron, me, Harry and Hermione in the carriage and since the latters were busy I asked Ron.

"They're thestrals, creatures that you can only see if you've seen death," Hermione butted in. I nodded to show I understood then turned away I didn't want them to ask quesions.

We left the carriages and walked up to the steps of the castle. I was in awe the castle was huge and to me there was only one word to describe it _magnificent_. We were just about to walk into some hall when a stern looking woman walked up to me.

"Miss Ra (pron. raw like the sun god)?" she asked me I nodded. "Follow me," and she turned and walked off so that I had not choice but to follow her. We walked down some corridors, up a few staris, that I noticed moved, and finally stopped in front of two gargoyles.

"Areo," the woman stated and suddenly the gargoyles jumped apart to reveal stairs. The woman got on and I followed. Soon we were facing a door. The woman walked in.

"Albus, I have her here but we must do this quickly since the first years will be arriving soon with Hagrid." An old looking man with silvery long hair and half moon spectacles which covered twinkling eyes came down some stairs to meet us.

" Miss Ra I am Professor Dumbledor and this is Professor McGonagall. We are here so you can be sorted into a certain house, which will be your home while you stay here." I nodded then walked over when he motioned for me. I then sat down in a chair and Professor McGonagall put an old looking hat on my head. I waited unsure of what to do then a voice sounded in my head.

_Hmm you are witty, very charming, can be quite cunning. You are daring, a hard worker, sly occasionally, very smart, loyal to those you trust of whom consisit of very little, You are just and fair, very brave and you most times do what's right but you can be very ambitious at times hmm where to put you I know I think you'd be best in..._

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to leave it here just to be difficult (she ducks behind her desk incase angry readers/reviewers decide throw objects at her). I would also like to apologise for the long wait and that I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you think! Also I won't be updating next week because I'm going to camp (I may be able to but I'm not sure) I'd also like to say thank you to my reviewers you guys are what keeps me going! You're awesome!**

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

Nix: Thanks for the comments and please hurry up and post me of your story!

Kristen Black: Glad you liked it and raisins? Lol hurry and post!

Soldiersgirl23: I'm happy you thought it was good!

Coolkidd: Thanks, update fast!

Fallen Mystery: Yeah I finally decided to write something isn't it amazing I'm so proud(whipes away a fake tear) and thanks for the correction I'm sure you guessed but I'll tell you anyway my spelling sucks but I'm working on it lol bye!

**If I missed anyone I'm sorry please don't be angry it's just that I have the worst memory ever. I just wanted to say thank you anyway ok well c ya!**

_**Steelo **_


	5. A Unique Occurence

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the 5th chapter wow can you believe it? Anyway I'm so happy that I've passed the 20 review marker. This is very special just give me a moment...ok I'm done! Now I'd just like to make an annoucement as you all know my story is set in 6th year but it will not be following the HBP. My story is AU basically but keeping everything we know from previous books in mind. I will not be adding stuff from the 6th simply because it doesn't work with my story line! Anyway enough of my jabber and on with the story!**

* * *

**Recap from last chapter:**

_Hmm you are witty, very charming, can be quite cunning. You are daring, a hard worker, sly occasionally, very smart, loyal to those you trust of whom consisit of very little, You are just and fair, very brave and you most times do what's right but you can be very ambitious at times hmm where to put you I know I think you'd be best in..._

* * *

**A Unique Occurence **

Pase POV

"Gryffindor and Slytherin!" the hat stated allowed to everyone in the room. I quickly removed the hat and placed it on my seat as I stood up to look at my professors. They looked shocked. Dumbledor was the frist to recover.

"Well Miss Ra it seems you are a very unique student." I smiled at the statement as he continued. "And since the decision of the Sorting Hat is final we must do as it wishes. First off I have decided that you will sleep in the Slytherin dorms first, for the first two weeks you will eat, sleep and have classes with the Slytherins. When those two weeks are finished you will switch to Gryffindor that way it's fair you will continue to switch throughout the year is that understood?" He asked me with a twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall was still in shock but then suddenly snapped back to reality.

Well Miss Ra we must be going down to the feast, Albus will you be walking with us?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva I will be joining you since we are all going to the same place."

"Very well let us go!" McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and we left the office. We walked down some corridors and stairs and ended up in front of two large doors. McGonagall told me to wait outside until I was called Dumbledor then pushed open the doors and walked in while McGonagall went the other way back down towards the entrance hall. She quickly returned with kids that looked no older than 11. As they all went inside I waited then just as I was about to start pacing McGonagall came and got me.

I went inside the hall and found that everything was silent. It was a little unnerving to say the least I mean how often do you find that _everyone_ is staring at you with looks of confusion. Just then Dumbledor's voice sounded through the hall.

"Well students here is our new student her name is Pase Ra and she is a Gryffindor _and_ a Slytherin." As soon as he had said the last part the hall burst into whispers until Dumbledor spoke again. "As we all know this is a rare occurrence actually this is the first time this has happened in the history of Hogwarts, but no matter. It has been decided that Miss Ra will stay with the Slytherins for the first two weeks of term then switch to Gryffindor for the next two weeks it shall continue like this for the rest of the year. I hope that all of you treat Miss Ra with upmost kindness seeing as she is new. She is also a Prefect and will be one for both houses.Now Miss Ra please join the Slytherin table, the one on your left."

I looked at the table of which he had mentioned and it seemed that they were giving me curious looks not glares but they weren't kind either more stares. I was about to walk over to the end of the table when two girls waved me over. Seeing as I had no where else to go I approached them. One girl had long dark ebony hair with violet eyes and the other had dirty blonde hair with grey-greeny-blue eyes. The latter spoke first.

"Hey I'm Melissa Serinne and this is Jasmine Doshette here sit down," she said as she motioned to the seat in between her and Jasmine so I did. I was just about to speak when Dumbledor spoke and food suddenly appeared.

"Wow where'd this come from?" I asked looking at the two girls.

"It's magic, it comes from the kitchens and is magiced up I guess," said Jasmine. Just then the girl that had been in the compartment with Draco came up to me.

"Hey Ra I want you to back off my Drakie-poo ok he's mine and if you come anywhere near him you'll regret it!" I looked at her and laughed and when I say laugh I mean hysterics some much people started staring at me.

"Ok so let me get this straight," I said after I had caught my breath. " YOU came over here to say that to ME! My goodness that's pathetic I mean can't you tell that the guy doesn't even like you! Oh well you can rest easy now cause I'm not going to steal what was it oh yes your Drakie-poo!" With that said I started laughing again this is when Melissa spoke up.

"Pansy get a life it's just like Pase said Draco doesn't even like you so why don't you get your dippy blonde head back over to where you think people are paying attention to you!" she said this as Jasmine gave her a smug look. It was then that Pansy left in a huff.

After I had calmed down I turned to the girls sitting beside me.

"Thanks it's been a while since someone has taken my side in an argument." Jasmine just smiled while Melissa spoke.

"Hey what can we say it's what friends are for!" When we had finished our meal we waited for everone else then Dumbledor stood up and made annoucments then said we should hed to bed. We got up to leave when some Gryffindors came up to us, I noticed it was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked hoping they wouldn't hold my being half Slytherin against me.

"Hey!" They all said. With that done I introduced my new friends they didn't seem very happy but in the end consented to my wishes. They were all very nice to each other but I think that it was just for my sake. After introductions I left with Lissa and Jas, their nicknames, and we went on our way to the Slytherin common room.

When we got there Jas said the password, since she was the other female Prefect in Slytherin the male being Draco. We walked through the opening and came out in a room with black leather couches and marble floors with throw rugs. There was a huge fire burning in the hearth but it still was kind of cool I guessed it was because we were in the dungeons. We went and sat down on the couches nearest to the fire. Just then a boy came up to me he had dark hair and dark skin his eyes were a purply colour which I found odd but thought it not my place since my eyes weren't exactly normal.

"Hey your the new girl Pase right?" The boy asked me. I nodded in response. "I'm Blaise Zabini," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I took his hand and shook it. We spoke for while and I found that he was a nice guy. Then the portrait burst open and I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair and knew immediantly who it was.

"Blaise!" Draco shouted as soon as he got in the common room. Blaise looked at me apologetically before standing and walking over to Draco who was currently drilling a hole in the floor with his pasing. I was curious as to what had Draco so worked up since all the times I had seen him he had always kept his emotions inside. Since I knew that I wasn't going to find out tonight what the matter with him was I told Jas that I wanted to go to bed, her and Lissa had been talking quietly while Blaise and I had spoken.

She and Lissa told me to follow them and they led me down a corridor, which was lit with torches, and to the right where another corridor lay we walked past all the doors with name's of the year of with they housed. We walked to the one which was second to last and had the name 6th years. They opened the door and we went in to find five beds I found my stuff in front of the one with the window. My beadspread was a deep forest green with a silver trim while my pillows were a slighltly lighter colour and a slightly darker three of each, they also had a silver trim. I liked my room it wasn't to perky but it wasn't goth either it was easy.

Then the mood was ruined by the entrance of two girls one looked like a human gorilla and the other was Pansy and even she looked like an animal. I just decided to ignore them so I went had a shower, got into my tank top and silk pants, bid goodnight to Jas and Lissa and went to sleep finally feeling a sense of contentment because for once I had a lot of friends who liked me for me and not my name!

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was most likely the longest chapter I've written in a while lol! Anyway did I shock everyone with the two house thing? I mean I couldn't let you people guess the story and since this story is full of surprises expect the unexpected that's all I have to say regarding the plot! Also I will not be able to update till after the 8th of August because I'm going away with a friend to camp. But I will be able to check my email hopefully so please review so I can read them while away it would make me really happy!**

**Now on to Reviewer Responses:**

**coolkidd**: I updated! thanks for your reviews!

**FallenMystery**: Thank you for your reviews they always make me smile.

**Kristen Black**:Thanks you're totally awesome!

**Sugar230**: Thanks for your help on improving my story, your totally awesome!

**HighHeeledShoeLover**: You're awesome, thanks for your review!

**PaDfOOtt, Jakelover, Twinkle little star**: Thanks

**As always, Sincerely,**

**_Steelo _**


	6. New Blood

**A/N: Hello everyone I know what you're thinking "what the hell took you so long" but I'm sorry it's just I've been really busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter and personally I think it's quite long I thought that since I took such a long time that maybe I should be kind and give you a longer chapter! Also just so there is no confusion for later and you don't have to read through previous chapters Pase's new friends are Melissa Serinne and Jasmine Doshette. Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Blood**Draco POV 

I was mad, bloody hell I was furious I was so angry that I stormed into the common room and I must say a Malfoy never storms anywhere.

I had just been made Quidditch Captain this year and within the first few hours something went wrong. I had just been informed that one of my chasers had just suffered a major concussion, in other words he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch for about two months. What the hell was I to do when our first game was in two weeks against the do-gooder Gryffindors. How was I to find a new chaser in about three days so we'd have enough time to practice?

I went over to Blaise; we were pretty close, I guess you could say we were friends, which was more than anyone else in the room could say they were to me.

"Hey what's up Draco you look pissed?" He asked me.

"You want to know what's up? I'll tell you what's up. We just lost a chaser and our first game is in two weeks. Personally, I don't want to get my ass kicked by Potter because of a missing chaser!" I said with an irritated manner. I had to hand it to Blaise; he was the only person who could read me like an open book. He could look past my expressionless face and actually see emotion.

"Well, don't get your knickers in a twist, who was it anyway?"

"Jason Morgani," I said shortly.

" Well don't worry I'm sure we'll find some one so why don't you put up a notice on the board showing Quidditch Tryouts for tomorrow and Wednesday, I mean, it's Monday we have plenty of time."

I looked at him exasperatedly. "Blaise what are the chances of me finding a suitable chaser in the next week?"

"Hey I don't know but we'll find someone and I'll train him if I have to! Ok?"

"Fine!" I looked around the common room to find it was empty. I smirked, it was obvious that they didn't want to deal with an angry Malfoy, probably my father's doing, I thought disgustedly. I waved my wand and quickly made a sign showing when tryouts were since I had already booked the pitch I went to bed with high hopes.

* * *

Well what can I say my hopes were crushed not one person who tried out looked as if they could navigate their broom much less catch a ball and dodge bludgers on it. One guy tried to bribe me, let's just say he won't be out of the Hospital Wing for quite a while.

It was Thursday and I was just returning to the common room from a long day of classes to go flying. I had just been about to go down the hall towards the stairs to the boys' dorms when something, or should I say someone, slammed into me. I looked and there on the floor was a black girl who had braids with blonde highlights in them. I only knew one girl with hair like that so; I immediately held out my hand and was about to address her when she spoke first.

"It seems you've a knack for knocking me to the ground Mr. Malfoy only this time it wasn't an act worth thanking you for." Pase grinned as she grasped my hand.

"Well what can I say I have a knack for quite a lot of things, would you like to find out what some others are?" I asked suggestively. Pase just looked at me before she punched me. I can only remember one other girl ever to have hit me and that was just a slap. Let's just say Pase's punch hurt a hell of a lot more. "Hey, what was that for?" I asked while I rubbed the right side of my face.

"That was for Monday on the train, what can I say? I hold grudges but now that it's out of my system I should be fine. Truce?" I looked at her for a while and thoughts swarmed through my head.

_Do I want this girl going against me? She's already proved that she can be very dangerous when she wishes._

I took her hand. It was then I noticed that there was a broom on the floor. It was a Starblaze, the latest racing broom there was, not even I had it.

"Is that yours?" I asked since there were only a few made in all of England. She looked at me as if questioning what I was talking about.

"Oh, this? Yeah, it's mine. I just got it on Tuesday; I first used it then and again yesterday and it was awesome, it moves 0-200 mph in 10 seconds…" she trailed off with a glazed look on her face.

"0-200 eh, that's wicked… wait you can fly?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me then said as if she was talking to a three-year-old.

"Uh yeah, Draco, we've only been talking about flying for the past ten minutes."

"Right, well, would you be interested in trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" I asked hopefully.

"You know, I was just going to come and ask you about that right now but I forgot when you bumped into me. I tell you I have the worst memory of all time." I was so happy I leapt into the air and gave a whoop of joy. I did say she was another person I could show emotion to, for some reason I trusted her. Maybe it was the Gryffindor in her? At that I choked in disgust, as much as I liked Pase I still hated Gryffindor.

"Well why don't you tryout now? I'll go grab the rest of the team so you can see what it feels like in a practice. I'll meet you at the pitch." I quickly ran off and grabbed Blaise told him the news and we quickly rounded up the rest of the team.

When we got to the pitch Pase was already in the air and I have to say she was good not amazing but from what she had said she'd only flown her new broom twice. We all watched in awe as she swerved, dove and spun through the air. She even managed to fly through the middle goal hoop at an impeccable speed. I called her down and introduced her to the team.

"Alright that's Theodore Nott he's a beater," I said as I pointed to a boy with brown hair. "You already know Serinne and Doshette -"

"Blaise too," she interrupted.

"Ok Blaise too!" I really hated being interrupted. "Serinne's a beater, Doshette and Zabini are chasers, you're going to be training with them the most and this guy," I nodded over to a boy with dirty blonde hair. "is David Arsling he's keeper. Finally, I'm seeker. Well, now that you've met the team, let's start."

We mounted our brooms and kicked off. We flew around for a while then I let out one of the bludgers and the quaffle. I left the snitch in the crate since I had to watch Pase play.

She adapted very quickly and soon she was scoring, passing and dodging excellently. I had no doubt that she would be our new chaser. After about two hours I called everyone in. I asked for a team meeting for us to decide whether everyone was ok with Pase being the new chaser, everyone agreed except for Arsling.

"I don't like her, plus the day of the match she switches houses, she won't want to go back to the Gryffindors if they are angry at, her so therefore she'll loose us the match! Besides from what I heard she's a Mudblood!" When he said this my blood boiled.

"You jackass you don't like her just because she scored so many goals on you, it's always something with you. Besides how could she be a Mudblood if she is in the Slytherin house?" At this I smirked knowing I had gotten the upper hand as always.

"Fine but if she makes us loose the game I'm blaming you, I mean she's friends with Potter, Weasel and Mudblood Granger-" He didn't get a chance to finish because as soon as the word Granger fled his mouth, Pase had slammed her fist into his face. There was a horrible crack and blood started pouring out of his nose. It seemed she had hit him a lot harder than she had hit me for he had even staggered. Serinne and Doshette quickly grabbed Pase and held her back for fear of what she could do when angry. But from where they held her she spoke.

"You know its bastards like you that really make me sick! I can only hope that punch taught you that not everyone will take your bullshit! How dare you say all those rude things about my friends because, from what I can tell, they are a hell of a lot better than you at everything." She said all this as she wrestled the girls' hold.

"You bit-" he had just begun to speak again but this time I hit him.

"Look, Arsling, I'm captain of this team, if you want to play I suggest you get you act together because we have a game in about a week and a half, does your small brain understand that?" I sneered at him.

"I want to win as much as you do but that bitch will loose us the match!" There was a flash of yellow light and Arsling was thrown backwards. I looked around. It seems I wasn't the only one who was mad for it had been Blaise who had hexed him. I signaled to Blaise for him to head up to the change rooms, he nodded and the rest of the team, minus Arsling, for he was off the Hospital Wing, followed him. When it was just Pase and myself, I turned to her and said good work before walking off, hoping to myself that everything would work out.

* * *

**A/N: So what did everyone think of that chapter? I would really appreciate it if all of you reading this would review and give me your comments and constructive criticism on the chapter. It really helps and makes my day when I see that I have a review. Anyway I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and is giving me support! Also I want to thank my new beta bobkat2007 you've made my job as an author a hell of a lot easier and it really means a lot to me so THANK YOU! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Nix 707: You're always lazy! Thanks!**

**Basketball Babe8: It really great to hear from you what's up? Also thanks for your review!**

"**Press the blue button at the bottom of the screen, it will lead you to a review screen Steel really gets excited when she gets reviews!" Steelo's muse Bun-Bun says quietly. **

**Sincerely and as always,**

**_Steelo_**


	7. The Match

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it's just that I went away then I came back two days before school I was exhausted. Anyway I just want to make a special thanks to my best friend Nix707 (you rock) and also to my wonderful Beta bobkat2007 (you're awesome)!**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Match

The week had passed fairly quickly and it was now the day of the match. Tensions were high seeing as it was the first game of the season and that the match was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Most captains would be checking the weather before a match, making sure their team was eating properly (while eating nothing for themselves), etc. One, however, was not.

Draco Malfoy at the moment was in a row with the most obnoxious, insufferable, idiotic git in the entire world ' in his words that is.

* * *

Draco POV 

"Arsling, for the last time, I am not going to get rid of Ra! She is a good chaser and if you don't like it shove it up your-" Just as I was about to finish the girl in question walked up to me.

"Draco have you seen Melissa and Jasmine? We were going to go out early to warm up." I shook my head indicating I hadn't. "If by any chance you do see them, could you tell them I'm at the pitch?" She asked. I simply nodded. Arsling on the other hand sneered.

"You think you so perfect, don't you? But guess what, you're not, and I'm going to make sure that you're put in your place!" He walked off leaving Pase and me standing there. Let's say I was a little worried. I mean, with a rogue keeper we could definitely loose the game.

* * *

Author POV 

"Welcome to today's Quidditch match I'm your commentator Colin Creevy. It's GRYFFINDOR vs. Slytherin I must say it's perfect weather for a Quidditch match." Everyone looked at her as she said this but if she noticed she didn't show it. " Look now the Gryffindor team is flying out, Weasly, Weasly, Creevy, Donavan, Robins, Thomas aaaaand Potter the Captain of the Gryffindor team. Well now it looks like the Slytherin team is going to finally come out of hiding-" Susan was cut off by the amount of cheering and booing all flying around at once. When the crowd calmed down at bit she continued "Zabini, Arsling, Nott, Serinne, Doshette, Ra and Malfoy, this year's captain of Slytherin. I hear tonight is the night that Pase Ra, the Slytherin team's latest member, is going to be switching over to her second house no doubt she'll be glad about that one'-- she was cut off by Professor McGonagall's stern look.

"Anyway, Madam Hooch is on the field. It looks as if the two Captains are trying to sever each other's circulation with the amount of force they're squeezing hands. It is known that Potter and Malfoy are enemies and have been so since their first year at Hogwarts, but that's off topic. The teams have mounted their brooms and the balls have been let out, the game is on.

The Quaffle is quickly taken by Doshette and then is passed to Zabini who passes it to Ra who shoots…and scores. First goal of the game goes to Slytherin. It seems like Ron Weasly isn't too happy. Weasly grabs the Quaffle, throws it to Thomas who misses since he had to dodge a bludger sent his way by Serinne- puh lucky shot. What's this Arsling just elbowed Robins, that can't be called for! Where's the penalty? Sheesh Madam Hooch keep your bloody head in the game, ya twit. Whoops sorry Professor it slipped. Anyway the Quaffle is now in Slytherin possession but they've lost it on account of Doshette getting hit with a bludger in the head, that's going to hurt tomorrow. It seems like this is definitely going to be a dirty game."

Oh and it was. Between bludgers flying and the ducking as players themselves flew a little too close for comfort, the game had gotten very dirty. Madam Hooch had awarded 12 penalty shots; seven for Gryffindor and five for Slytherin. The score was 240-230 Gryffindor and as the game went on it seemed neither team was even thinking of giving up.

* * *

Pase POV 

I have never seen such a rough game before much less played in one. The amount of times my head has almost been knocked off is unsettling. Everyone seems pretty angry even Draco, and he doesn't seem to loose it often. But can't I blame him, everyone says the Slytherins are bad, but I have to say Gryffindor is at the same level.

I looked around as I waited for Jas to initiate a play we'd constructed. In it I had to wait at our side of the pitch until I was given the signal then I was to jet up and be ready to catch the ball and shoot. I was just about to go when we lost possession. Ginny came down the field and shot, it was such a bad shot that I thought for sure Arsling would get it- sheesh even I could have saved it and I've only been playing for a week and a half- but oh how I was wrong. He just let it go in without even moving I saw Draco stop in mid-air. He flew over to Arsling and called a timeout of which the rest of us flew over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked outraged he went on without waiting for answer. "Do you want to loose this game? Because so help me, if you pull another stunt like that I'll make sure you won't even be able to walk when I'm done with you." With that he turned around and was about to fly off. I was doing the same thing when I heard Melissa protest to something I turned around and that's when I saw it. Arsling had grabbed Melissa's beater's bat and was aiming at Draco. Without thinking of the consequences I flew over and pushed Draco out of the way.

Red was all I saw as the bat smashed into the side of my head then I remember falling and that's when everything went black.

* * *

Draco POV 

I turned around just as Pase pushed me out of the way then I heard a defining crack as Arsling smashed the bat into Pase. I was in shock she'd saved me. Then I saw her falling and I quickly urged my broom forward, I was going into a dive that pointed straight down, faster and faster…but I wasn't fast enough.

She hit the ground. The whole stadium grew quiet. I flew down to her and I saw what made me want to be sick. She was just lying there her bone was sticking out of her arm, there was blood everywhere, it was easy to tell she'd broken a lot of bones. But what killed me the most was her face. Her features were almost unrecognizable. I guessed it was because Arsling had smashed the bat into her face. That's when it really hit me; Arsling had done this, he had hurt her, what if she didn't live. All these thoughts swirled through my head like wild fire as I was pushed aside by Madam Pomefry and other Professors.

I was angry. I turned around and saw Arsling he had flown to the ground and was trying to sneak out of the stadium. I snapped. I tackled him, completely forgetting about magic, all I was thinking was ' break every bone in his body '. It took Blaise, Theo and Professor Snape to drag me off him. And I must say if I had had my way I would have done a lot worse than seven broken ribs, a cracked skill (from the repeated times I smashed his head into the ground), two black eyes, a broken arm and a broken leg.

My last thought though before I passed out from exhaustion was ' Is she going to be ok?'

* * *

**A/N: So what did everyone think I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for taking so long! Anyway does everyone not like having to get up early for school or is it just me? I just wanted to ask! Anyway please let me what up and what you thought of the chapter in a review and also I've decided that until FanFiction puts a note on it's home page I'm going to continue replying to my wonderful reviewers. I mean all we have to go on is rumors and quite frankly if they don't make it official then who's to say they really said it in the first place. I want to thank everyone for their support and don't worry I'll try and update in a week or two.**

**Replies:**

**Star 101: **Hey thanks for your review you're totally awesome!

**Nix707: **Hey I took what you said into account. Thanks for your support and for being such a great friend.

**bobkat2007:** Thank you so much I don't know what I'd do without you and also awesome chapter in Chaos! Also I love Egyptian stuff I mean I'm a total freak Egypt is probably my favorite country on that side of the world!

**coolkidd: **Thanks for the advice and I'm trying it's just when I find a good place to leave off it's hard not to stop. My writing skills aren't great where I can get 6-8 pages in lol!


	8. Author's note Don't Review

Alright I just wanted to let anyone who's interested know that I will be updating sometime this month or in early August. Also I have just recently updated my latest story (DM/HG) Reality. I would be so happy if you checked it out. I personally think it's the better of my three stories. Anyway if you have any questions please PM me. Please don't review on this author's note. Have a great weekend and I'll be updating soon.

Thanks a lot,

_**Steelo**_


End file.
